


I don't love you but I always will

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawno temu dotrzymali swoich obietnic i złamali zasady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't love you but I always will

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of I don't love you but I always will by Cristina

_***_

_2012_

_Noc nastała w małym domku, który Styles miał w Cheshire. Louis i Harry siedzieli wokół ogniska, dzięki któremu mieli światło. Byli sami, gdyż było to od dwóch lat pewnego rodzaju tradycją._

_Głowa Zielonookiego była ułożona na ramieniu Tomilnsona, a jego ręka u niego na kolanach. Czuł jak chłopak poruszał ręką, by spleść ich palce razem, w ciszy, słuchając świerszczy, które w tym momencie  tworzyły muzykę._

_\- Jak wyobrażasz siebie za dziesięć lat? – wymamrotał Harry, zamykając oczy i zagłębiając się w ramieniu Lou jeszcze bardziej._

_\- Nie wyobrażam – powiedział Louis. – Widzę siebie wracającego tutaj. Widzę ciebie w mojej przyszłości. Nie chcę zmieniać tych rzeczy za dziesięć lat. Jestem szczęśliwy tak jak teraz._

_Harry uwierzył w jego słowa jak uczeń, ponieważ nie miał powodu by mu nie ufać. Uśmiechnął się i skinął powoli, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami, a jego loczki opadły._

_\- A ty, Harry? Jak widzisz siebie za dziesięć lat?_

_\- Widzę siebie tutaj. Z tobą._

_To było jak obietnica. Ukryta obietnica, ale obietnica na zakończenie dnia. A obietnice są po to, by je dotrzymywać, a zasady są po to, by je łamać…_

_*_

_2022_

_… Louis i Harry nie dotrzymali swoich obietnic, nie złamali zasad._

Styles siedział na drewnianej podłodze. Spoglądał w dół i nerwowo przebierał palcami. Jego kurtka leżała za nim na stole, a  krawat leżał pomiędzy jego nogami. Westchnął, gdy Zayn usiadł obok niego i poczuł ciężar jego ciała, gdy ten siadał.

\- Wszystko ok ?

Harry podniósł głowę i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ten moment mógłby kiedykolwiek nadejść.

Zayn wziął ręce Stylesa z krawatu i powoli je ścisnął, kładąc je na jego szyi, gdy ten miał w ustach papierosa. Wypuścił dym, po czym wyjął go z ust, trzymając w ręku.

\- Ale Ty i Louis…

\- Tak. – powiedział Harry. – To wszystko skończyło się tak dawno. Wiem.

Dawno temu, Louis i Harry byli w sobie zakochani. Nie mogliby ponosić za to żadnych obciążeń, komentarzy,  wszelkich prób rozstania. Dawno temu byli tylko oni, pracując jako zespół i czując się niepokonanymi. Dawno temu nadal obowiązywały dotrzymane obietnice.

Harry wstał i poprawił spodnie. Zaraz po tym, wziął kurtkę i starannie ją założył, czekając na Zayna, by spotkać się z jego aprobatą.

________

Louis stał obok Liama, który zakładał kurtkę. Posłał mu uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że Louis odwdzięczy mu się tym samym, ale  było to takie bezcelowe by się tego spodziewać – jak czekanie na deszcz w środku pustyni.

Niall pokazał się w drzwiach. Miał trochę jedzenia i podzielił się nim z chłopakami, którzy milczeli, gdyż bali się cokolwiek powiedzieć. Niall z Liamem bardzo martwili się o Tomlinsona, ale wiedzieli, że wszystko będzie z nim ok.

Danielle szła obok nich. Gdy Niebieskooki zerknął jak przytulali się z Liamem, uśmiechnął się. To było coś takiego, czego zawsze chciał w związku. Ich oczy były pełne miłości  i czułości, i nawet jeśli było to trochę mdłe, zawsze tego chciał. I Louis wiedział, że miał to wtedy, gdy jeszcze mógł łamać zasady.

*

_Promienie słońca świeciły przez okno chatki. To był piękny poranek w Cheshire, ale ani Harry, ani Louis nie chcieli opuszczać pokoju._

_Niebieskooki jako pierwszy otworzył swoje oczy by spotkać się z lokami Stylesa, które były na jego klatce piersiowej, obejmował go mocno, gdy na nim spał. Oboje nie mieli na sobie ubrań, zawinięci byli w prześcieradle._

_Tomlinson uwielbiał czuć ciężar młodszego chłopaka na swojej klatce piersiowej. To nie było jakieś niewygodne oskarżenie, prawdopodobnie było to jego przeciwieństwem. (Było również prawdopodobnym, że Louis był bardziej przyzwyczajony do tego, by Hazz był na nim)._

_\- Mmmmm… - Styles otworzył powoli oczy i ziewnął, nadal leżąc na Louisie, nie przesuwając się ani trochę. – Dzień dobry…_

_I to był dobry poranek, po tym wszystkim._

_______

_Ostatnie jęki były skoncentrowane w tym pokoju  i odbijały się o ściany, rozbrzmiewając echem, prawie chaotycznie, gdy Louis osiągnął szczyt, a zaraz po nim Harry. Młodszy chłopak opadł na ciało Tomlinsona, czując się lepkim,  co zarazem kochał, ale jednocześnie nienawidził._

_Louis próbował złapać oddech, ale wygłodniałe usta Harry’ego na jego ciele, błagały o więcej miłości, więcej uczucia, możliwe, że więcej pasji. Louis chciał więcej i nie mógł powiedzieć nie. Odpowiedział mu dzikim pocałunkiem, szybko przebiegając palcami przez tors młodszego, jego talię, w dół ciała._

_\- Czy to zawsze będzie odbywało się w taki sposób?_

_\- Zawsze – powiedział Harry. – Dopóki nie będziemy pomarszczeni jak rodzynki._

*

\- Wszyscy gotowi? – spytał Liam. – Dani, powinnaś iść z panną młodą. A ty, Lou…

Przestał, zanim cokolwiek powiedział. Niebieskooki zacisnął usta i westchnął. Nie chciał słuchać tego, co Liam chciał powiedzieć. To już był straszny pomysł, tego co zamierzał zrobić.

Louis wyszedł z pokoju, bacznie obserwowanym przez resztę jego przyjaciół i ruszył w kierunku Harry’ego.

Nie chciał go widzieć.

Nie chciał widzieć go w tym garniturze. Nie chciał widzieć go idącego wzdłuż bocznych ławek. Nie chciał tam być.

Jego świat się załamał, gdy zobaczył jak Styles odwraca się  _(w tym garniturze)_  i uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy.  Mały uśmiech, który mówił mu, że Styles był kompletnie pewny tego, co zrobi.

Zayn nadal był w tym pomieszczeniu, ale zdecydował się go opuścić i zostawić ich samych.

\- Przyszedłeś. – powiedział Harry. Louis zanotował zdziwienie w jego głosie.

\- Jestem drużbą, pamiętasz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mogłeś odmówić przyjścia.

\- To było dawno temu, Harry. Jestem szczęśliwy dla Ciebie. Rachel jest świetną dziewczyną. Jest piękna, inteligentna. Tworzycie świetną parę.

\- Nie musisz tego mówić, gdzie tak naprawdę nie masz tego na myśli, Louis. – Styles zmarszczył brwi i przeczesał dłonią włosy. – Nie potrzebuję twoich uprzejmości. Nigdy ich nie miałem przy Eleanor, ani u innych twoich dziewczyn. Nie jestem hipokrytą.  

Niebieskooki otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale natychmiast zrezygnował. Westchnął  i mu przytaknął, ciągnąc go za rękaw.

\- Powinniśmy iść.

*

 

_2014_

_\- Wyjdziesz za mnie?_

_Louis otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. Znów byli w Cheshire, zamknięci w chatce, w popołudniowym letnim dniu. Starszy chłopak myślał, że to żart, dlatego zaczął się śmiać._

_\- Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie rozśmieszać._

_Ale to nie był żart. Harry poruszył nerwowo rękoma wzdłuż ud, czując że zaczyna się pocić._

_\- Louis… - zaczął niepewnie. – Jestem śmiertelnie poważny._

_Harry ma dwadzieścia lat, Louis ma 22. Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że są młodzi, ale kto ocenia ludzi, którzy są zbyt młodzi lub nie gotowi do ślubu? To był jeden z największych obaw Louisa, że ludzie będą ich oceniać. Ale Styles wyglądał na pełnego żądzy i niepodatny na zignorowanie barier, by wykrzyczeć światu, że jest zakochany w Louisie. Dlaczego i on nie mógł zrobić tego samego?_

_\- Żartujesz, Harry. Nawet nie masz pierścionka!_

_Błąd._

_Styles wyciągnął małe pudełeczko i otworzył je, pokazując chłopakowi dość prosty pierścionek, wygrawerowany z ich inicjałami._

_\- Harry…_

_Szybko zamknął pudełeczko i schował je do kieszeni. Wtedy to, wstał z krzesła._

_\- Czasem mógłbyś traktować mnie bardziej poważnie, Louis. Mnie i moje uczucia._

___

_Harry był w łóżku i zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Z drugiej strony, oczywiście, był Louis, próbujący z nim porozmawiać._

_\- Powiedziałeś, że widzisz mnie przy sobie za dziesięć lat! Dlaczego nie chcesz wyjść za mnie?_

_\- Jesteśmy bardzo młodzi, Harry!_

_\- I co z tego? – zawołał Harry, przytulając poduszkę do piersi. – Co z tego, że jesteśmy młodzi? To wcale nie znaczy, że mamy pobrać się od razu! Mogę zaczekać! Kocham cię!_

_\- I ja cię kocham, Harry! Ale…!_

_\- Ale co? Ale co, Louis?_

_\- Nie chcę wychodzić za ciebie za mąż…_

_Po tym nastała cisza. Tym razem była niezręczna, to ten rodzaj ciszy, który cię pochłania, pozostawia bez słowa, niezbyt gotowa, by przerwać napiętą atmosferę._

_Harry otworzył drzwi, by wyrzucić jego rzeczy. Jego ciuchy, jego buty, wszystko to, co Louis przywiózł z nim na tydzień z Cheshire do domku._

_\- Harry… możemy porozmawiać…_

_\- Czy możesz wyjść, proszę?_

_\- Nie bądź dzieckiem, Harry. Możemy porozmawiać. Prawda? Możemy o tym porozmawiać…_

_\- Louis. – Loczek był ostrzejszy, więc Louis wzdrygnął się, słyszeć jego imię w tym tonie jego głosu – Proszę, idź._

_\- Ale gdzie mam iść, Harry?!_

_\- Nie krzycz. – wymamrotał. – Nie wiem, okej? Weź kurwa pociąg do Doncaster, jeśli chcesz i odejdź. Nie chcę żebyś tu był przez resztę tygodnia. Nie. Nie mogę. Przepraszam. Nie._

_*_

Harry skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nic się nie stało, co się stało. Dziesięć lat po tej rozmowie i głupim pytaniu, w którym widzieli siebie nawzajem będących razem, widział swoją dziewczynę idącą do ołtarza. Dziewczynę. Nie czekał na Louisa, na plaży czy w Las Vegas, czy gdziekolwiek indziej na świecie, gdzie mogliby wyjść za siebie za mąż – czekał na dziewczynę.

To było słodką torturą, widzieć Louisa, który był tam jako jego drużba. Louis nigdy nie zostawał z Rachel, głównie dlatego, że nigdy nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, nie chciał mieć z nią przyjaznych stosunków. Absolutnie nic. Za co? Co mógł zrobić? Absolutnie nic.

Tomlinson spojrzał na chwilę na Stylesa. Żaden się nie uśmiechnął, ale starszy wykonał ruch, wskazujący, że panna młoda zbliża się ku ołtarzowi. Zielonooki odwrócił się i wziął głęboki oddech.

To nie jest tak, jak powinno być.

Rachel podeszła do ołtarza, w pięknej białej sukni, a jej kręcone włosy były związane. Jej oczy zwróciły się ku chłopakowi, a jej uśmiech był jaśniejszy.

Reszta chłopaków spoglądała między Louisa i Rachel, i Louis, który nie chciał jej widzieć, nadal spoglądał na Harry’ego, mówiący samemu sobie, że to on był winny w całej tej historii.

*

_\- Harry_

_Minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd zdarzył się ten wypadek w Cheshire i Harry nie odzywał się do Louisa. Żaden z chłopców nie mógł zrozumieć, co się stało. Harry i Louis byli zbyt młodzi, by wychodzić za mąż, ale z drugiej strony, Harry powiedział, że będzie czekał, i to coś było jak obietnica._

_Ale jeśli Louis był tak zakochanym w Harrym, dlaczego nie chciał brać z nim ślubu?_

_Louis bał się zaangażowania. To był jedyny powód. Podczas, gdy Harry miał wytatuowaną całą rękę na jego cześć, deklarując miłość, Louis pozostawał w tym wszystkim skryty. Ich związek był tajemnicą, ale wszyscy domyślali się tego…_

_Ale to nie wystarczyło._

_\- Louis. – Harry otworzył drzwi i oblizał wargi. – Czego chcesz?_

_\- Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, Harry. Tęsknię. Przykro mi. Naprawdę jestem…_

_\- Mnie też jest przykro._

_\- Tak? – Louis podszedł z otwartymi ramionami, ale Loczek odsunął się od niego, cofając się o krok od swojego przyjaciela. – Harry?_

_\- Nic nie rozumiem, Lou. Chciałem być z tobą. Przykro mi, wiesz? Czułem, że zawsze byłem tym jedynym… dającym wszystko, wiesz? I nie mogę już sobie z tym poradzić._

_\- O czym ty mówisz? To wszystko tylko dlatego, że nie chcę cię poślubić?_

_\- Myślałem, że chciałeś, wiesz? – Mówiłem ci, że to nie musi być teraz…_

_\- Ale ja nie chcę. Ale to nie znaczy, że kocham cię mniej, wiesz?_

_\- Wiem, Louis. Ale myślę, że wezmę to wszystko na spokojnie. Tak, dokładnie tak._

_I po raz kolejny, nie mogli dotrzymać swoich tajemnic. Już nie._

_*_

Gdy Rachel stała obok Harry’ego, Louis mógł usłyszeć jak jego serce rozpada się na kawałeczki. I gdy na nią spojrzał i szepnął  do jej ucha, jaka jest piękna, Louis mógł zobaczyć to wszystko, w co wierzył, wszystko czego chciał, gdy całkiem zniknął. I wszystkie te noce, te dni w Cheshire, w pokojach hotelowych, w różnych miejscach na świecie, wszystkie te chwile mignęły mu przed oczami, jakby machając na pożegnanie, nigdy nie wracając.

Strach przed utratą, nie powinien powstrzymywać od dalszej gry, to było to, co zawsze mówiła mu mama, kiedy on i Harry mieli inne argumenty, po nieudanych oświadczynach. Ale Louis bał się – bał się, że wszystko pójdzie nie tak, że znudzą się sobą – i nie mógł zaryzykować.

Parę tygodni później po tym incydencie, chłopcy zerwali. Harry wziął to na spokojnie, postanowił, że rzuci to wszystko i skupi się na swojej karierze, zespole, rzeczach, które opuścił.

Harry pocałował pannę młodą i myślał o tym, ile razy żałował, że oświadczył się Louisowi, ponieważ nadal mogliby być teraz razem, mogliby być po ślubie. Może.

Wyszli z kościoła wśród oklasków i wiwatów, ludzie krzyczeli, przepełnieni byli szczęściem, ponieważ to był ślub roku dla jednych, i katastrofa dla innych.

\- Przykro mi – wymamrotał Zayn, zanim przytulił Louisa, ściskając jego ramiona. – Nadał uważam, że popełnił wielki błąd.

\- Mylisz się, Zayn. – westchnął Louis, opierając się na jego ramieniu. – To ja popełniłem ten błąd.

—-

\- Gratulacje.

Na bankiecie, Louis zdecydował się, by skłamać. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową, mrucząc dziękuję, które chciał zachować dla siebie. Wykorzystał ten moment, w którym panna młoda poszła do łazienki i Louis, który siedział przy tym samym stole z obu rodzin, ponieważ był jego świadkiem, chciał coś powiedzieć.

\- Gdzie będzie miesiąc miodowy?

\- Louis… - Harry zacisnął usta, kręcąc głową. – Poważnie, to nie jest konieczne. Okej? Zrobiłeś wystarczająco dużo, byłeś najlepszym drużbą. Nie chcę bardziej tego roztrząsać.

Oboje milczeli, podczas gdy Rachel odwróciła się i pocałowała szybko Harry’ego w usta. Uśmiechnął się niej i wyszeptał, że ją kocha, co podziałało jak zaklęcie dla Louisa, który szybko zniknął.

(Właściwie, uciekł do łazienki, reszta chłopców widziała go i nawet nie próbowali go zatrzymać).

Słowa nie były potrzebne. Przytulali się w środku męskiej toalety, podczas gdy Louis mówił, że wszystko tak miało być, po tym wszystkim, co mu powiedział, że nie chce brać z nim ślubu, osiem lat temu.

Ale dawno temu chciał być z nim. Jakiś czas temu powiedział, że chce spędzić resztę życia z nim. Dawno temu. Dotrzymali obietnic i złamali zasady.

_Nie kocham cię, ale zawszę będę…_

_***_


End file.
